Standing Out
by SamLkj
Summary: Amaterasu, awoken from slumber, begins her journey with Issun, but the pair soon meets one who stands out among the crowds.
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to do another Amaterasu/Waka thingy since I have another 4 hour drive all the way home from vacation. Well, I hope you enjoy some random story that popped into my head to keep me busy for a while! I named this Standing Out because there are too many people out there who are afraid to show how that really are and that it's okay to stand out and not blend in and become one of society's robots.**

_**Disclaimer:I own absolutely nothing. But I think everyone who likes Okami wants someone like Waka!**_

Being awakened from a 100 year slumber is not easy. Having been stuck still and not knowing of how the world outside of your cold shell was happening. For all time, war could have erupted even though that was probably not the case, being that Orochi has been exterminated and sealed. The seal itself would hold through to the end of existence though the item upholding the seal could release chaos upon the Earth and Celestial Plain.

Amaterasu was once more brought to the land of mortals. Reason solely being to once again banish evil and kill Orochi once and for all. Like her ancestor, Shiranui, Amaterasu had her Poncle guide and Celestial Envoy. The small Poncle's name was Issun and at the beginning of the journey he was trying to deny the fact that he was indeed a Celestial Envoy inside his mind.

The pair battled their way through fierce enemies and confusing obstacles, renewing destroyed and cursed lands, and met some strange characters along the way. One that really stood up above the crowd was what looked like a young man named Waka. This strange figure had an odd appearance compared to the other unique looking people.

What seemed like a hawk-like hat of sorts was placed upon his head, obscuring Waka's natural hair. Wearing geta on his feet with a small single tooth you would believe he would be easy to strike down. That was not the case. This Waka had a sword on his hip, a flute named Pillowtalk that transformed into a lightsaber, being able to give vague prophecies, and to top it off, a French accent to boot.

After fighting him once there were many encounters, each one the same, yet different. Issun, being hot-headed, insulted Waka as much as possible whilst Amaterasu was just keeping to herself, trying to figure out why this odd being that seemed out-of-this-world was making her feel something inside. She could not pinpoint it so eventually she gave up on the whole idea of it.

Battle here, cleanse the world there, rinse, and repeat. It was a never ending cycle it seemed. Keeping busy like this allowed Amaterasu to all but entirely forget about Waka and his intriguing nature. Even if they had an encounter Amaterasu would allow Issun to handle it out for her.

The only time it truly struck her was when her and Issun had to finally part ways, on the Ship of Yamato. When Waka looked at her and she saw some of his natural hair. It was what looked like a shining golden blonde hair. It looked oddly familiar, very familiar. As if Amaterasu has even seen this hair in her mortal land journey.

Yes, Amaterasu herself knew she was of Celestial Being since all of the Celestial brush gods called her mother of us all. Also that she had retained her ability to control the sun.

Ah! That was it! She remembered that Kaguya, the girl from the Moon Tribe had that color hair. Many different conclusions came to her head at that moment, but only one stuck. After hearing what the Oina Tribe had to say about the Ship of Yamato, how one of the Moon Tribe made it over and was not killed. Could it be, perhaps, that Waka was that sole survivor?

Amaterasu was right. After finishing off all of her most powerful enemies again she made her way up to the Ruler of Darkness, Yami. Three-quarters of the way up, Amaterasu could already hear cries of battle that were easily distinguished as Waka's.

Reaching the top, the white wolf entered in time to watch the off coming of the hawk headpiece. Waka noticed Amaterasu and said that he wanted this finished before he got here but that it didn't happen.

All of a sudden the she-wolf's power was being sapped. Slowly but surely. She could no longer stand. Falling to the ground Amaterasu was sure this was the end seeing a bright light coming directly at her...

It never struck.

She weakly looked up. Waka, he was protecting her! All she heard were muffled words but she could make out some of it.

"Remember- Celestial Plain-Batttled together-Orochi"

That was all that was understandable but she could piece it together enough that Amatereasu knew that she and Waka fought together on the Celestial Plain against Orochi. At this point she began to remember some of her past. It was still fuzzy but there if you could see between the lines.

Now, having the rage against the dark forces, Amaterasu forced herself to her feet and battle with the might of the gods. With this power, the human-turned-wolf regained her godly abilities and defeated Yami.

Hoping that the leader of the dark force was finally defeted would allow her to once again become human. It was true. Morphing, Amaterasu returned to her original, but since becoming one of the wolf form she still had some of her markings.

Walking over to the edge she looked down for Waka. Nothing. Running up to the top of the ship Amaterasu saw what she never thought would be there.

Waka, at the helm of the ship.

**Did you readers enjoy? If you did, please leave a review. Special thanks to my first and only reviewer to my first story, Why, Oh Why? Divineretribution. She has some really good Amaterasu/Waka stories if you want to check em out. This is the longest I've written ever in my free time. If you want I'll make an epilogue. Is it weird that I was listening to the Twilight Princess Symphonic Arrangement while making this? Anyway, thanks for reading and I'm open to requests of any kind, especially Zelda or Okami. **

_~SamLkj_


	2. Epilogue

**Hey guys, I'm back with the epilogue since I don't have anything better to do on a Sunday afternoon/evening. I'd like to thank O'MahariOkami for her wonderful review and inspiration through PM. If you have some free time be sure to check her out! Without further ado here is the epilogue to Standing Out!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned but do not. :(**

Standing at the helm of the ship was none other than Waka himself. Facing forward, brimming with a confidence Amaterasu has never seen in him, blonde hair let loose being blown by the wind, and what seemed like nary a scratch on his person.

Hearing a faint rustle of fabric Waka turned to see Amaterasu's true bodily form that he remembered from fighting with her against Orochi on the Celestial Plain so many years ago. Himself being more than 200 years, you would assume it was easy to forget such things, but it was not.

It was the first time Ammy saw his eyes, those shinning, bright, cobalt blue, eyes in so, so, many years. Over 100. Ushiwaka's eyes were always squinting in a way that looked as if he was always smiling, causing his eyes to crease like such.

Words need not be spoken. The two ran, ran fast at each other. It was their first actual meeting in so long. For the two it felt as if they were meeting again for the first time. Amaterasu's silver-gray eyes were brimming with tears of happiness. Never has she been so happy in her entire life, Celestial life included.

Standing there, in a warm embrace, Ushiwaka and Amaterasu stayed, knowing they would be like that forever more.

**I know it's short but that's how epilogues are supposed to be right? Well this signifies the end of my second fic Standing Out. I'm working on a cover now and it will be up later. Thanks again and review if you feel the need! **

_~SamLkj_


End file.
